


She used to be mine

by Lilypuddles



Series: Me and my Lady both. [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gilmore and allura are bffs, Magical people gotta stick together!, Not Canon Compliant, Oh look its the plot, Spoilers, also dragons, and dragons, and everyone loves a certain mr gilmore, angst-ish, be prepared for background character feels, here we go on the feels train, the plot that should have been in the pwp and its not, the pwp will probably still have seperate uploads, this is going to be equal parts fluff and equal parts gross, this is going to be the place i put the actual story, who will be making many visits in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: “You know we’re gonna have to talk about this.”“Talk about what Allie?”A Wizard, a Paladin, and their complicated lives told from the start of Campaign one. Major spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so after a few lovely requests to do this i'm actually going to write some proper plot involving everyones favourite wives. I hope you enjoy, expect a crazy update pattern and many emotions :)
> 
> Begins before the attack of the Chroma Conclave.

“You know we’re gonna have to talk about this.”

 

“Talk about  _ what  _ Allie?”

 

“Don’t be a asshole Kima, this-” She waved her arm, indicating the bed and the mess and the room in general, the other arm still covering her face. Allura was completely naked, she had been for the three and a half hours: “this  _ thing  _ between us. I’ve spent more time in your arms than i have at home, I almost kissed you infront of Shaun yesterday afternoon,and my hips haven’t been this sore since we were teenagers.”

 

“Seriously?  _ Your _ hips are sore? I don’t even have magic to ruin you with.” The other woman chuckled, rolling onto her side as she admired the human beside her. The wizard was right. The past month had been a haze, monsters, missions, and her beautiful lover back in her bed. They had tried not to do this, tried not to fall into the routine they both knew would end in heartache, but Vox Machina had brought her home, and she hadn’t quite been able to stay away: “Been too long since you had a woman that knows what they’re doing in your bed, huh?”

 

Allura laughed, batting at her friend with the flat of her hand, cheeks flushing: “You’ve just had more experience than anyone else.”

 

“Aw. You gonna start denying me chance to practice,  _ Lady Allura?”  _

 

“I am  **not** a lady! That poor tavern owner was just being polite.”

 

“Yeah, pretending he didn’t know we wanted the room just to fuck.” 

 

“Kima!” The other almost snorted, continuing to try and bat at the other woman, the blush turning the most wonderful shade of red.

 

She wouldn’t tell Allura, but she had missed this sight more than she realised, the younger woman sprawled in the cheap tavern sheets with a smile and love bites across her shoulder. It reminded her of their first night, the very first time that their shy stolen kisses had lead to something more. She had never gone that slow with  _ anyone,  _ they’d actually talked about having sex before it had happened, planned for a night alone without their friends. Sharing a bed wasn’t new, even being naked around each other wasn’t new, but the idea of seeing her irritating, gorgeous girlfriend naked for her to  _ touch  _ had almost given Kima a heart attack.

 

The actual sight that had greeted her had been almost enough to kill her on the spot. Allie was wearing just panties and a breast band, short blonde hair loose and almost brushing her chin (There had been a particularly horrible issue with a fire giant that had cost the young wizard her hair) and she looked beautiful. The pretence she always tried to hide behind had disappeared, and the smile she’d thrown her had made her heart flutter.

 

That had been the fourth time the Lady of Vord had known she was in love with Allura Vysoren. The gangly, stuck-up, nosy human that always seemed to have something to say and a scowl that could sour milk hadn’t exactly been her plan, but there was nothing she could do to change her feelings now.

 

Even the years apart and the heartbreak hadn’t done enough to change it, she was still head over heels for the woman currently attempting to attack her. 

 

“Its true! I bet he doesn’t get may pretty little mages wanting to borrow a room in this heap.” Kima grinned, dodging Allies arm and pinning her to the pillows, straddling her waist with her legs. Despite the height difference, she had always been able to hold the other down without trying. Wizards where rather squishy.

 

“Its not that bad.” Allura sighed, surrendering as she gazed up at her lover, smiling slightly: “We’ve had  _ trysts  _ in worse places.” 

 

“You mean sex, don’t start using fancy words around me just cos you’re too damn shy to say cunt or tits, magic girl.”

 

“I am not!” Despite her protests her cheeks had turned the same shade as a tomato, shaking her head: “I have both, i know how to say it, just in a less crass manner.”

 

“Oh not this again.” Kima laughed, letting her go as she rested her hands on her hips, eyes sparkling with delight: “Remember what I had to do to get you to swear? You cost me some of my dignity.”

 

“You started a food fight in the middle of an undercover mission just to get me to say  _ fuck.”  _ Allura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, unable to help but remember that particularly disastrous mission barley three months after she’d joined the party. Barley three months after she’d first met Kima and been teased by the loudmouth, short-tempered and incredibly compassionate woman she’d almost instantly fallen for. Allura had never told anyone that she’d ended up with a crush on the other woman a week until travelling with the new party, she’d never fallen for anyone that quickly before.

 

Raising her eyebrow, the other woman continued to grin; “Yeah, but it was fucking funny. And we still got the magic whatever it was from the rich guy's house…. So I’d say it was a pretty good plan.”

 

“You were the only one that thought that. Sirius lectured you for almost two hours.”

 

“Oh, is that what he was doing? I fell asleep somewhere between Kima, and  _ sit there and think about what you’ve done.  _ He sounded way too much like my old teachers.” 

 

“Did you ever listen to a single one of his lectures?”

 

“Nah.” Kima paused for a second, expression faltering as she confessed a thought she hadn’t had in years: “I kinda miss them though. Drake barley writes to me anymore, I think he ran out of things to say.” 

 

“Mm… We never really said goodbye.” 

 

“They got screwed by a dragon,wasn’t much chance.” She almost managed a smile as she lent down to kiss her forehead. Trying to be positive about it had been the best way for Kima to deal with it; that and plenty of ale and fistfights: “They went down fighting though! And it worked. Bastards stuck on another plane and we’re still here.”

 

“We are. We’re still here… together.” Allura muttered the last word so softly Kima nearly missed it. For a few minutes both of them were silent, foreheads pressed so close together that they could feel each other breathe. Moment like this had become more and more common as their lust had sedated, the time spent together had become something more. Something neither of them wanted to think about.

 

“Did you ever think about what you would have done if you had lost me? If that dragon had killed me?” Kima asked suddenly, dark eyes meeting light as she gazed at the human. 

 

She’d thought about it before, they’d all gone into the battle with Thordak in the knowledge that it might be their last fight, but she’d never brought it up to Allura. The last night before the battle hadn’t been spent in the throws of passion, the two of them hadn’t said a word to each other as they sat on the roof of the borrowed keep surrounded by their family, each lost in their own thoughts. The entire party had dozed off together that night, hands and arms tight around each other in silent prayer for their safety. 

 

It had been pointless in the end. They’d managed it, sending the dragon into his own private hell that had cost them half of their friends and all of the volunteer troops.

 

They hadn’t really spoken to each other after the battle either, once the funerals where over and the battle scars were beginning to heal, leaving marks decorating both of their bodies. Allura had stopped reaching for Kimas hand 

over breakfast, she’d stopped leaving her books at just the right angle for the other woman to steal a glance when she was curious, she’d stopped remembering to eat and had started to fall asleep in the library, lost in her desperate attempt to figure out what had gone so wrong. Kima had stopped leaving her bedroom door open on purpose, stopped insisting on taking Alluras attention from her studies at least once a day, stopped remembering to take breaks in between training sessions, and had found herself kneeling at the feet of her deity without protest, trying to drown out the memories of the battle with her prayers. 

 

Whilst the city had celebrated, both of their worlds had ground to a halt.

 

The last reaction she’d expected from the perfectly self controlled and pristine woman below her where the tears that were suddenly dripping down her cheeks as she pulled Kima into her chest, hiding her face in the others hair as she spoke, voice thick with emotions: “I did lose you. It was worse than I imagined… losing our friends was worse, losing you broke my heart. I didn’t think I could have been in anymore pain, and then you were gone and I-”

 

“I know.”

 

“We did the right thing...didn’t we?” 

 

For a few minutes the paladin didn’t reply, keeping the blonde tucked in against her, listening to her sobs as she patted her back. Had it been the right thing? Pulling away from only other person that truly understood what she was going through, following a calling she had never really understood, leaving the love of her life to grieve in silence for everything they’d lost.

 

Kima still insisted to herself that she hadn’t been the one that had properly ended it.

 

“You never asked me to stay.” Kima suddenly announced, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. It had been the only thing that would have kept her in Emon.

 

“How could I? You needed to grieve… and your god was calling, it wasn’t right for me to be so selfish.”

 

“You could have asked.”

 

“I couldn’t “

 

“Why?” She’d never been good at being delicate, and there was an almost accusatory note in her voice as she questioned her.

 

“You would have hated the council and the work and no longer being able to explore. Whatever your god had planned was much more important than staying in a place that had brought us both so much pain.”

 

“You’re  _ so  _ dumb sometimes.” Kima declared loudly, shaking her head slightly as she stroked her hand through the others hair, awkwardly comforting her. She’d always hated seeing Allura cry. It was the only time the blonde ever looked properly ugly: “I would have dealt with it if I could come home to you every night.”

 

“You-” The confusion was obvious in the younger woman face as she sniffed, trying to stop her tears.

 

“Shut up and listen to me for once. Allie, I would have ignored every god on every plane to be with you. Hells, i’d even have run off into the Feywild with you and lived in a tree if it meant I was with you.”

 

“Kima-”

 

“I wanted you to stop me. I wanted you to say no and tell me to stay with you. When you didn’t I-” Kima could feel her own tears starting as she confessed, letting the torrent of feelings she’d held back for so long come pouring from her heart. They’d spent years writing to each other, occasionally stealing a few hours in each others company when they happened to be in the same city, and she’d never said it:  “Well. I thought that was it. Obviously my god wanted me more than you did. You wouldn’t even talk to me.”

 

“You wouldn’t speak to me.” Allura suddenly bit back, pulling away slightly to wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand, sitting up with the smaller still on her lap: “I was waiting for you to… you saw more than I did during that battle, you had to watch what that dragon did to our family whilst I was hiding. I didn’t know what to say to you.”

 

“Hiding with the spell that banished him off this plane, like we told you to. We wouldn’t have had a hope in hell if you’d run headfirst into the battle and gotten yourself killed.” Kima pointed out as she rearranged herself, cupping the other woman's face with both her hands: “Nobody else could have cast that spell, Allie. We needed your magic and needed you to not be dead.”

 

_ I needed you to not be dead. _ She added in her mind, despite her Paladin magic, she wouldn’t wasn’t completely certain she could have dragged Allura back from death.

 

“”I should have done something more, I should have been more prepared, i should have-”

 

“There was no more time to plan. The more time we waited the more cities that monster torched, the more families suffered, the more  _ kids  _ he killed.” She wiped away the tears as she tipped Alluras chin up, gazing at her for a moment: “We had to do something before there was nothing left to save.” 

 

“I should have-” 

 

Kima paused again, watching the other woman for a minute as she thought, suddenly realising something: “Have you been blaming yourself?” 

 

It would explain a few things that had confused her since she’d first visited the city, Allura's willingness to stay, learning politics and practicing magic in her hightower away from the world, the insane amount of responsibility she always seemed to have. The pressure she put on herself to be perfect, to act like she always knew exactly what she was doing and how to do it. She’d never been tried to be a leader or have so much control over the world around her before, but something had changed.

 

The same thing that had changed within her, that had turned her from average to dedicated to her god. That had made her want to follow her visions and chase monsters down in the name of her lord. 

 

The blonde looked away, eyes sparkling with a fresh wave of tears as she inclined her head slightly, confirming Kimas thoughts.

 

“Fuck. If you were  _ anyone  _ else i’d punch you for being that stupid! It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It wasn’t anyone's fault except that fucking stupid dragons.” The paladin pointed out, shaking her head as she reached to pull Allies gaze back to her own, expression hardening as she continued: “What was the point of us surviving all that shit if you’re just going to blame yourself? They’d want you to carry on living, not spending fifteen years blaming yourself for that. Imagine what they’d think if they knew you were being this dumb. They sacrificed themselves to give this world and everyone in it a future, and that includes you-” 

 

For the cleverest woman she knew, the wizard could be really dumb sometimes.

 

“-If Drake knew you were being this stupid he’d tell you the same thing Allura.” Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips against the other woman's forehead, sighing softly as she held her close again. They should have had this discussion years ago, she’d always presumed Allura was coping with everything that had happened. That she  _ knew.  _

 

“You know I was in love with you...You don’t have to feel the same way.” Kima continued, biting at her bottom lip as she thought. Might as well keep going now she’d started: “I don’t even quite know if I feel that way anymore. But I missed you. I missed this… well, not the tears but I missed your smile and your snobby habits and the dumb way your nose wrinkles up when you giggle. There's been way more than just an ocean separating us.”

 

Allie managed a watery smile, managing to hide her surprise at the confession. They’d both said it before, she’d wanted to say it again on the day Kima had left, but she hadn’t been brave enough. There had been a lot of things she hadn’t been brave enough to do: “I missed you too...I missed your ability to talk some sense into me.” 

 

“Everyone else is just scared you’ll polymorph them into a slug if they try to suggest you’re anything other than perfect.” Kima grinned, leaning off the bed and grabbing a hankie, shoving it into her lovers hands: “I’m not gonna kiss you when you’re covered in tears, babe.”

 

The wizard chuckled, but took the offering, cleaning herself up as the tears subsided: “I could just magic-” 

 

“No. No magic.” The other teased, prodding Allura in the chest before finally pressing a kiss against her lips, wishing that she could fit every single emotion she was having into the simple touch: “Not when it's just us. I don’t bring my weapons to bed.” 

 

“Technically.” She caught one of Kimas hands, pressing it against her lips with a smile: “These are probably just as dangerous as one of your swords, especially if aimed at my face.” 

 

The other rolled her eyes, clambering off her lover to curl into the sheets beside her, tucking her arms around Alluras chest: “Not my fault you’re such a squishy wizard.”

 

Allie wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, tangled together underneath the blankets as they just existed for a little while, ignoring the world outside: “We should talk more often. You’re the only person that I...” 

 

“Probably. But we won’t.”

 

“No. We won’t.”

 

Both of them were fast asleep well before the sun set that night. Alluras arms tight around the smaller woman's waist as she held her tight, letting herself dream for once. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here comes the one, the only, and the GLORIOUS Gilmore. In my head i've always imagined he and Allura would get along wonderfully. Hope you all enjoy more plot~

Allura and Shaun where both very,  _ very  _ tispy, sitting opposite each other in a corner of the fanciest tavern in Emon as they settled down with yet another round of wine. Since they’d met, the two of them had quickly become friends, and had made bi-monthly booze and bitching sessions part of their routine. She had been very glad to have someone else in the city that was willing to discuss something other than the work she was doing with the council. 

 

“So.” She smiled, cupping both hands around the wine goblet as she watched the extravagant man opposite her. In all of the time she’d known him, Allura was certain that she’d never seen him in anything that wasn’t at least twenty percent glitter and jewels, Shaun just gave off a wonderful aura of happiness wherever he went: “How are things with you and Vax’ildan?”

 

The shopkeeper chuckled, a slightly ruddy hue across his cheeks as he took a deep drink from the goblet. The wizard sitting with him was rather good company, she hadn’t even raised an eyebrow when she’d discovered he was just a shopkeeper, not a high-ranking mage of the order: “They’re… well. They’re things. He’s wonderful,” He’d brought up the subject of his new crush a few meetings ago, it had become one of Alluras favourite things to question him about: “I was out in Westruun last time they visited, Sherri called me back and we had  _ rather  _ an interesting discussion.”

 

She smiled as she took another sip from her glass, raising her eyebrows at the pause. She knew he was only doing it for dramatic effect. Most of the things he did where for effect: “And?”

 

“Apparently  _ you  _ sent them into the underdark after a certain halfling woman that had disappeared.” Shaun was almost purring as he laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands, eyes glittering as he watched her reaction: “The same one you’ve been telling me about.”

 

“Mm… Yes. I did.”

 

“And paid them rather an obnoxious amount to do it, which they spent in my shop- Thank You for the income-” He chuckled as he watched her, leaning in slightly with the same smug expression: “What's really going on between you two? Nobody worries that much over  _ just a friend _ , Allura.” 

 

Lying to Gilmore was almost impossible, and the wizard felt her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment as he brought up what she’d done. Even though Vox Machina hadn’t questioned her, she’d noticed the giggles and the elbowing between the young adventurers when they’d watched the two of them re-unite.

 

“Tell me and the next round is on me,” Shaun offered, his dark eyes still alight with curiosity: “I won’t judge you dear, you know i would never do that.”

 

“Fine.” Allura sighed, downed the last of her wine and began to talk, confessing  _ almost  _ everything to her friend (He didn’t need to know what they’d been up to after dark, he’d probably already figured that out). The copious amount of wine had loosened her tongue, and it was easy to just keep going once she’d started. She started from the moment Kima had re-appeared after ditching the Horn of Orcus somewhere safe to join her at the party that had somehow led to them reuniting, to everything else that had happened over the last month. She stopped just before confessing that she’d fallen asleep in her arms again the night before.

 

By the time Allura had finished the man opposite her had already summoned more alcohol, and was still giving her the same, almost kind smile: “Well. I think i know exactly what's causing you to act like this.” 

 

“What.” The blonde grumbled as she accepted the refilled glass, taking another sip as he continued to talk.

 

“You’re in love, Allura.” He beamed, waving one hand with a delighted flourish, as if revealing one of his glorious goods to a customer. 

 

She coughed so hard in shock she almost choked, causing Gilmore to laugh and cast a little magic to help her breath again, waiting until she caught her breath to continue. 

 

“No… no i’m not. I was. but not-” The blonde protested as her breathing eased, shaking her head pointedly at the other: “Not anymore. I already know she doesn’t feel like that about me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“She mentioned….  _ Something.”  _ Allura explained as she set the alcohol aside, toying with the end of her braid as she lent back against the chair: “Even if i was, it doesn’t matter. We work on opposite sides of the continent, she’s tied to her god and i’m tied to my work here. She travels and I don’t… and-” She scowled at the thought, it was something that had been bothering her: “-And I’m old.”

 

Shaun laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool, shaking his head as watched her: “My dear woman! You’re younger than I am, and  _ i  _ am not old. You’re beautiful, attractive, and incredibly talented. If Kima thought  _ that  _ she wouldn’t be kissing you, would she?”

 

The blonde almost felt her cheeks turning pink as she looked away, shaking her head slightly in agreement. He was right, Kima had always been particularly fussy about the people she allowed into her bed, it had caused them both rather a lot of trouble in terrible taverns when they were young.

 

“And you have magic, distance is a pointess excuse, you are far too skilled at creating teleportation sigils for that to be an issue.” Gilmore continued, one hand raised as he talked, brandishing it in annoyance: “You can’t keep this a secret forever, darling.”

 

“It's not a secret if it's not true.” Allura muttered letting her thoughts wonder for a moment, back  to a dirty blonde with stunning eyes and a wicked smile wrist deep between her legs, dragging noises that would have shamed the devil from her as she twisted and teased, every single movement as well practiced as swinging her sword. Some feelings refused to be extinguished even after years, lovers, and worlds apart.

 

Gilmore threw her one last smile, but let the subject drop, leading the conversation away from their lovers and back to their usual gossip. There was no point pushing the subject, Allura would tell him when she was ready.

 

Or he’d just have to ask Kima himself. 

* * *

 

Allura was still laying on her stomach on the bed, watching as Kima dealt with her armour, re-dressing herself with an almost casual ease. The morning had been just like the other fourty, clutching each other until the sun had found its way into Alluras home.

 

She’d given up on trying to keep their activities out of her home, trying to keep them from becoming  _ too  _ real after the Paladin had marched into the building a little over a week ago after a training session, demanding coffee and her attention as she complained about the temple of Bahamut in Emon, and the priests, and pretty much everything else she could think of. 

 

Allie had listened until Kima had run out of things to say, keeping the (slightly) oversized mug in the other woman's hands refilled and offering the occasional noise of agreement. Once she had talked herself into silence, the blonde had sent her off to bathe, amused by the others shout of approval when she discovered the stupidly oversized bath in her chambers. Once Kima was clean (and half-asleep) Allura had thrown her one of her own nightshirts and tucked her into bed, curling up with her love tucked against her chest, pressing the occasional kiss against her forehead as she read through her spellbook. There had been something so wonderfully domestic about the entire situation that Allura had wanted to stay there forever, curled underneath warm blankets with Kimas strong heartbeat in sync with her own.

 

Maybe that was why all she could feel was ice flooding through her veins when the halfling looked around at her, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in concentration as she spoke: “Allie… I have to go back.”

 

“Oh.” She couldn’t really think of anything else to say, it was stupid really, she knew the other woman didn’t belong in Emon with her, and that the Platinum Sanctuary - and her god- would call on her in the end. 

 

“Yeah. Highbearer Vord had someone send me a message earlier,” She explained, looking almost as awkward as she did in council meetings, shifting from one foot to the other: “I bet it's a trick. I’m probably in trouble for ignoring the last four sendings.”

 

“Kima.” Allura sighed, shaking her head as she sat up, pulling one of the blankets around her bare shoulders, protecting herself from the chill morning air (she had  _ never  _ learnt to like mornings, no matter how many years she’d been forced out of bed at 6am): “You know you’re not supposed to do that. What if it's something important?”

 

The other chuckled as she shook her head, stealing the wizards hairbrush and dragging it through her messy hair: “If it's that important, Bahamut has a direct line to my brain, he’ll just tell me himself what i’m supposed to go hit.” For a few moments both of them were silent, Kima focused on pulling the knots out of her hair and not looking at the other woman. Only once she was finished did she speak again, chewing on her lower lip. “And… I don’t want to be away from you again. I don’t want this-” She twisted her hands together, unable to figure out how to phase it, surely Allura would understand what she meant. Their  _ thing.  _ Whatever force it was that had pulled them together for the last month: “-I already miss you and I haven’t gone anywhere yet.” 

 

The ice that had been flooding through Allura disappeared in an instant as she swung herself off the bed, crossing to wrap her arms tightly around the armoured figure, the thin blanket offering her bare skin very little protection from the cold metal. Not that she cared right now. Her lips found Kimas and pressed a gentle kiss against them, managing a smile as she caught the other woman's gaze “I’ll miss you too, but you can come back whenever you want to. You’re always welcome in my home.”  _ and in my heart,  _ she added in her head. 

 

Kima managed a slight smile of her own as one hand brushed through the blondes hair, tucking it behind her ear as Allura lent into her hand. “Good.” She muttered, her usual brash tone much softer as she spoke: “I’ll come home as soon as I can. Don’t do anything dumb whilst I’m gone, magic girl.” 

 

“I managed not to die for fifteen years, I can manage a little longer Kima.” Allie chuckled, about to make a joke of it when she noticed the halflings expression drop, a scowl forming on Kimas lips as she moved her hand to cup underneath the blondes chin.

 

“I was still worried about you. I prayed for you, you’re a hot-headed idiot sometimes Allie.” She pointed out, her thumb brushing against the blondes lips as she talked: “I didn’t want you to blow yourself up trying to save someone else's life.”

 

“You prayed for  _ me _ ?!” Allura couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice as she caught Kimas hand and pressed it to her lips, gazing at her in  confusion. She had never been religious, the Gods had always seemed a little more trouble than they were worth, but there was something warming about knowing the other woman had included her in something so personal to her.

 

“Course I did, Bahamut protects the people I care about in exchange for my service, and protects the world and other stuff,” She explained, tripping over her words as she felt the innocent touch: “and I care about you. So it made sense to ask.” 

 

The wizards own cheeks where pink as she smiled, sitting back on her heels slightly so the two where on the same level: “I care about you too.”

 

For a very long moment, the two of them lapsed into silence again. The exact same thought passing through both womens minds.

 

Kima had realised it when she’d been travelling back to Emon with Vox Machina, when they’d been chattering about everything and nothing, leaving her with a few minutes to think about the woman she was about to face for the first time in years. The same fire that she’d first felt years ago had flooded through her exhausted body, despite the aches and the scars of her adventure. The warmth that she’d always related to a certain blonde wizard. She was still in love with Allie.

 

Allura had always known. She hadn’t dared to think about it. The time apart, new people, new jobs, falling in love again, somehow nothing hadn’t sated her feelings for the other woman. Gilmores comment the other week had confirmed it, despite her attempt to hide it from him. She was still in love with Kima. 

 

Neither of them said anything about it.

 

“I’d better go.” Kima sighed, shattering the moment with a scowl: “I’ll send you a letter or something when I know what's going on.” She pulled away, reluctantly letting go of Alluras hand as they separated. 

 

The Paladin was at the door before Allura remembered she could talk: “Kima-” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“-Can I kiss you goodbye?” She asked in  a rush, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. The wizard still hadn’t moved from her position on the floor, knelt up just enough that the two where still on eye level as Kima turned, grinning in delight at the question.

 

“How about-” she strode back across the room, stopping in almost the exact same spot she’d been in a minute ago: “You kiss me good luck? This isn’t goodbye Allie, just see you later.” 

 

The blonde smiled as she lent forwards and pressed a kiss against the other woman's mouth, bestowing a soft kiss against her lips: “Good luck then, Lady Kima. See you later.” 

 

“See you later.” The other smiled, quickly stealing another kiss before departing to face her temple, a spring in her step. She was going to make certain she saw Allura again soon. Not even a dragon was going to seperate the two of them again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Cassandra de Rolo was much younger, and much smaller than Allura had been expecting, almost the spitting image of her brother and just as exhausted. Vox Machina had been right about the Briarwoods, right about the disaster that they’d just about managed to avoid by  _ hopefully  _ murdering both of them. Vampires and insane magic users had never been something Allura had wanted to deal with, but as usual the young party had dragged her into their adventure. 

 

Falling into step with Cassandra, the two women walked in silence through the halls of Whitestone castle, ignoring the dust and locked doors as they headed straight down to the basement, and into the private chambers that held the strange object Vox Machina had found. 

 

Allura could almost feel her magic being pulled from her as she stepped into the room, a frown on her lips as she began to examine the artifact, not daring to touch it. 

 

“Do you know what it is?” Cassandra spoke for the first time since they’d met, her voice surprisingly strong despite her slight stature.

 

“No.” The blonde admitted, turning away from the object with a sigh: “I have no idea. But it must have be important. I have a sense that none of my magic is going to work, which means we’ll have to research this the old fashioned way.”

 

“We have a library.” The other woman almost managed a smile as she straightened, for a moment looking exactly the same as her brother: “The briarwoods didn’t get their hands on  _ that. _ ” 

 

Allura couldn’t help but smile at the comment, padding around the strange object again, committing as much as she could to memory. “Thank goodness.” She agreed, pausing to look directly at the other woman, a slight frown pulling at the edges of her lips: “Lady de Rolo-”

 

“- _ Cassandra,  _ please Allura. I think we’re going to be spending enough time together that we don’t need to that formal.” 

 

The blonde nodded before continuing,  “-Cassandra, If you ever want to talk about…” she waved her hand, trying to find the right words: “... _ things  _ that happened. I’m listening.” 

 

“Thankyou.” For the first time since they’d met, the younger woman seemed to brighten slightly, as if a few ounces of the weight she was carrying had disappeared: “Shall I have someone bring us tea and we can begin our research?” 

 

“Sounds wonderful.” The blonde agreed as she returned to Cassandra's side, both retreating from the magical item that had caused so much concern when Vox Machina had found it: “How do you take your tea?” 

…  

Over the next few weeks the two women easily became friends as both worked on their own projects, Whitestone becoming a hub for numerous magical visitors that Allura had summoned for help. Nobody was completely sure what the strange thing was, but the news of the discovery, and the end of the briarwoods travelled quickly. A little over a week into her stay, the first letter from Kima arrived, detailing all of her thoughts on being summoned home to her god, and a few dirtier things that ensured that she would  _ never  _ share the letter with anyone else.

 

Things were going perfectly fine until the evening the Wizard felt a sudden ache through her chest. A wave of nausea hitting as the teacup she’d been nursing and the book she’d been attempting to read hitting the floor as she curled her arms around herself, groaning in shock. It was a pain she hadn’t felt in years, since her days of learning the magical arts. 

 

“What's wrong lass?” Her oldest friend turned in shock at the sudden sound behind him, abandoning his book to cross to her: “Allura?” 

 

Drake Thunderbrand had been Allura’s friend since the earliest days of her travels, and one of the first people that she had called upon for help with the strange magic underneath Whitestone. He had been more than happy to stay with her as the two of them turned Whitestones libraries upside down in the hunt for information. 

 

“I don’t-” The blonde paused, closing her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the feeling, it was as if the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. As if part of her was missing. As if part of her magic had disappeared: “Somethings wrong.”

 

The dwarven man frowned, his own arcane power wrapping around his fingers as he began to prepare a spell: “Bad tea?”

 

“No...No.” Allura muttered, mentally going through everywhere she could think of that she had left a trace of her magic.

 

The other wizard flicked his fingers, the broken china re-forming in mid air and setting itself back on the table. The two of them had been spending yet another evening in the library of Whitestone castle, Cassandra had excused herself hours earlier to nurse a headache and deal with her city duties. She has been adapting well to the sudden mountain of responsibilities that came with being the matron of a recovering city.

 

Allura suddenly looked up, blue eyes wide in shock as the colour left her face: “My teleportation sigil in Emon is… gone?” 

 

“Hows that's possible?” 

 

“I don’t know.” The wizard straightened, drawing her spellbook from her hip and starting to weave the arcane energies together: “We need to go.” 

 

The other magic user nodded, stepping aside as he watched Allura summon the glowing blue circle, opening a portal straight through to Greyskull keep. If anything strange was going on, Vox Machina where the most likely to be at the center of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was not the most graceful landing Allura had ever achieved, it had been a very long time since she had needed to create (or travel by) a teleportation spell. As soon as her feet hit the floor of the foyer of Greyskull keep it was obvious something was wrong. The usually peaceful space was crowded, soot stained, pale faced and panicked people filled the space, a sudden, shocked silence falling over them all as the Wizard arrived. 

 

These people knew who she was. They where the people of Emon. Sovereign Uriel's people.

 

Allura was about to speak when a voice beside her suddenly interrupted the feeling of dread welling up inside her.

 

“Excuse Me, My lady.” The man at her elbow spoke, his words seeming much louder than they should in the silent space. 

 

“I need to speak with Vox Machina.” Her voice was strong despite the panic flooding her mind, her demeanor quickly changing to the one she always presented to the people. Calm, confident, unfazed Allura Vysoren, the kind of woman that could solve any problem without displaying a single emotion. 

 

“Of course.” The butler bowed slightly and disappeared down the nearest corridor.

 

She barely managed to wait a minute before following him, her companion keeping pace beside her as she strode across to follow the man, down the corridor and to the stairs that lead down into the basement of the building. It wasn’t quite where she had expected them to be in the middle of whatever was happening. 

 

As she took the stairs two at a time, the sound of raised voices hit her, very  _ familiar  _ raised voices. 

 

Percy was stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the butler in surprise when Allura rounded the corner, looking down with the slightest hint of concern. 

 

“Lady Allura?”

 

“Percival?” 

 

“We need your help.” He said suddenly, adjusting his glasses as he looked around at her, a layer of soot seemed to coat every inch of the usually tidy man: “There's a certain…. Issue we need your help with.” For a moment he paused at the sight of the dark haired dwarf behind her, finally catching up with the humans pace.

 

“This is Drake Thunderbrand, my oldest friend. We’ve been working together in Whitestone.” Allura explained quickly, darting down the last few steps and joining Percy, following him towards his workshop. 

 

The entire party seemed to be in the workshop, five faces turned to her as she entered, Vex’ahlia pulled away from the others, holding both hands out to her in greeting: “Allura, Oh that the  _ gods.  _ You’re okay.” 

 

Taking Vex’s hands for a moment, she looked around at the group, the same panic visible in every one of the adventurers expressions as she passed between them, accepting the hugs almost passively. 

 

“Did you know Uriel was going to step down?” Vex finally spoke up, worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she sighed.

 

“I knew he was considering it. I thought the council had talked him out of such a foolish idea.”

 

“He did it,” Vax’ildan muttered, his hand tight around Keyleth’s as he looked around at his peers: “And then-” 

 

He fell back into silence, as if the confession of what had happened was too terrible to think about.

 

“What's happened?” Allura asked, brow furrowing as the party began to explain the situation. 

 

As they began to talk about the  _ dragons. _

 

Within seconds, her usual calm demeanor had vanished, the worry and panic she hadn’t felt for 15 years flooding through every vein as she felt her heart stop. For a moment, Allura Vysoren was twenty three again, and she was facing a red dragon that was attempting to destroy her home with no idea what to do.

 

The  _ same  _ dragon that had just laid waste to Emon.

 

Dropping herself in the nearest chair, Allura curled her hands in her lap, trying to calm herself before speaking. If she opened her mouth right now she was probably going to be sick.

 

Vox Machina seemed to be stunned in the same horrified silence as they re-arranged themselves, the earlier argument completely forgotten at the sight of Allura so devastated.

 

“This is not your fault, this burden is  _ mine. _ ” Allie finally found her voice, raising her head slightly as she looked around at the six people in the room with her, they were barely old enough to be adventuring, let alone facing four fully grown dragons.

 

They were the same age she had been. 

 

Drake placed his hand in her shoulder, the same horror visabe in every inch of the Dwarfs expression as she looked around: “ _ Ours. _ ” 

 

For the first time since she had faced the dragon, Allura began to tell the story of what had happened, of everything that had lead to her finding her place in the council of Tal’dorei. She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks as she spoke of Sirius, Dhola, and the others who had lost their lives in the futile attempt to contain the dragon on the fire plane. At some point during her explanation, she felt the nausea pass over her again, the connection to Westrunn disappearing as another dragon attack hit its target.

 

Only once she had finished did the others speak up, did they begin to explain what had happened to the white dragon they’d found hiding in the city, how they’d been seen by the dragons as they interfered with the strange crystals they’d found, as they tried to explain what had happened a year ago.  

 

“The fire ashari….” Keyleth finally found her tongue, looking around with frightened eyes as she realised: “My people. The dragon… it could…” 

 

“Kiki-” Vax still had his hand tight in hers, leaning in slightly as he attempted to comfort her.

 

“-I need to check on them. Allura, can you-” 

 

“Yes.”  The wizard finally pushed herself to her feet, glad of the suggestion of work to keep her mind off her racing thoughts for a few moments.

 

Kneeling in the center of the room, she and Keyleth began to work the scrying spell, hands linked as the workshop disappeared, drawing them both to a burnt, blackened land far from the workshop. It was worse than Allura could have imagined. 

 

There was nothing left, the once beautiful land had been turned to ash by the monstrous dragons. 

 

The spell broke as the druid almost fell back, her bright eyes filling with tears as rage as she opened her mouth to speak, barely able to find words.

 

Somehow, the older woman got there first, her hands tightening around the youngers as she pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together as she spoke, arcane power flooding through her: “Keyleth. This is not your fault. Listen to me.” 

 

Allura spoke, pouring as many words of comfort and support as she could into the air between the two of them,speaking to herself as much as the young druid. There was something they could do. They had to fight, they had to stand up for themselves and do  _ something  _ before it was too late. Her words echoed around the room for a few moments as the young adventurers tried to gather their thoughts, before a sudden, horrible worry passed through her mind.

 

“Have you seen Gilmore?” Allura asked suddenly, looking around at her friends as she tried to hide the newest wave of panic that passed through her. 

 

“No.” Vax answered suddenly, as if the thought had only just reached him: “We…. I haven’t seen him. He wasn’t at the meeting.” 

 

“I can manage one more spell...But then-” She looked around at Drake, who nodded, understanding her question without her needing to say a word.

 

“I’ll get us where we need to be lass.” The dwarf nodded, managing the slightest smile as he nodded: “Find your friend.” 

 

Allura managed to trace his life essence, the slightest pull of magic somewhere deep in the city, far from the safety of greyskull keep and Vox machina: “He’s alive, but…”

 

“We’ll find him tomorrow.” Vex’ahlia spoke up, squeezing her brothers shoulder gently.

 

“We need to go to Westrunn, to the Cobalt soul,” The arcanist decided as she turned to her fellow wizard: “If there is any information on these dragons it will be in their library. We’re going to need all the information we can get-” She glanced over her shoulder, looking to the six figures that were far, far too young to be involved in this: “-Don’t pick a fight with a dragon before we’re ready. Please don’t run into this without thinking. I will bring you everything I can.” 

 

“Bring it to Whitestone. We can’t stay here too long.”

 

“Don’t die, Lady Allura.”

 

“Be safe.” Keyleth muttered, green sparks trailing across her fingers as she formed a single tulip, pushing it into Alluras hand without a word. The tiny plant plant would make it easier for the redhead to check in on her.

 

The blonde nodded in reply, before stepping into her friends light, the two disappearing into sparks as they flew from the keep and into the fray.


	5. Chapter 5

“They’ll be taking  _ me,  _ high bearer.” Kima declared as she swung her mace back over her shoulder, a grin breaking across her face as she looked at the gathered adventurers in her home. She’d been unable to resist running off to find them when the news that Vox Machina where in the Platinum Sanctuary had reached her. How dare they visit and not come to find her! 

 

The Paladin who’s kneecaps she’d taken out with the mace was bent double, wobbling slightly as he tried to correct his position, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Vord. Kima had stopped caring what he thought of her after the second time she’d been dragged into his private office and lectured on her reckless attitude. 

 

“Lady Kima.” The high bearer let out a prolonged sigh as he looked down at the heavily armoured woman, shaking his head slight: “I do not think-”

 

“-That wasn’t a question. I’m going with them, they’re my  _ friends.” _

 

“Your incompetent behaviour and unacceptable attitude are not suited to this endeavour, Kima. They need guidance, not reckless stupidity.” 

 

“I think reckless is exactly what we need.” The red haired daughter of the air ashari spoke up, eyebrows raised as she smiled at Kima, and unspoken agreement passing between the two. They’d never been particularly close, but Keyleth understood exactly how it felt to be standing beside someone convinced that you where less than them.

 

“Agreed.” Percy nodded, his own grin widening as Kima threw her boss a final dirty look and hopped off the raised platform, accepting the offered hugs and smiles from the gathered adventurers. Vox machina had come for aid. After rescuing Gilmore, and the remaining royal family the party had headed straight for the historical city. It had been the only place that had survived everything, including the divergence.

 

They were deep in the city of Vasselheim, miles from the sanctuary when the true situation was explained to Kima. 

 

Dragons. Uriel. Emon.  _ The same dragon.  _ Westrunn.  _ The same dragon she and Allie had fought before. The same monster that had destroyed her-  _

 

_ Allura- _

 

_ Emon- _

 

_ Thordak- _

 

And then Kimas heart hit the floor.

 

“Wheres Allie.” It wasn’t a question. It was a command as she looked to the party, not bothering hide the rising panic in her chest. For a moment, nobody replied, her expression hardening as her hands dug into the gauntlets tight around her fists: “Is she alive?!”

 

“Yes.” Finally, Pike spoke up, chewing on her lower lip as she spoke to the other woman: “She was alive last time we saw her. She’s in Westrunn.”

 

“She went to the Cobalt soul, we needed information on the dragons and what to do-” Percy continued, picking up the clerics explanation: “She took Drake Thunderbrand.” 

 

“So. Just let me get this straight.” Kima almost growled, looking around at the group as she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking another deep breath: “You let Allie run off  _ toward  _ the dragon!?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Are you  _ fucking insane! _ ” She swore, glaring at the group as she tightened her hand around the mace at her hip: “You let my squishy as shit wizard run into danger and you didn’t follow her?!”

 

“Lady Kima-” 

 

“-Don’t. Fuck this. I’m going to fetch her.” 

 

“Kima.” Keyleth stepped into the middle of the group, looking into dark eyes with a strangely calm grace: “I can scry on her. I gave her a flower so i could check.” 

 

“Fine. But if she’s anywhere near that dragon i’m going to find her.” she dislodged the weapon from her side, swinging it over her shoulder as she threw one final, dirty look at the children gathered around her: “And you morons will not stop me.” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Vex said with the slightest smile, stepping aside to let Keyleth cross to the the woman's side. Of all the members of Vox Machina, she had been the first to realise exactly what was going on between Allura and Kima. Even if the two of them were too stubborn to admit it, they were head over heels in love: “If Allura needs protecting, we’ll all go.”

 

“Stupid prideful woman.” The halfling grumbled as Keyleth began to work her magic, talking to herself more than the others in the room: “She’s always been like this! Even when we were young she liked running towards the thing that was probably going to murder her.”

 

“Sounds like someone I know.” Percy mused, glancing sideways at Vax’ildan with a smirk.

 

“Excuse me, Perce, I’m not as good at getting hurt as you are. I’m a  _ rogue _ , bitch.” The raven haired man pointed out, sticking his tongue out in reply. The bickering was the easiest way to hide the panic that was eating at the edges of everyone's thoughts. Their favourite helpful wizard could be in danger.

 

“You say that, but you fall over more than anyone i’ve ever met, even Pike is better at stealth than you are sometimes.”

 

“Oy!” The white haired gnome threw the other man a look that would have shamed sarenrae: “Armour isn’t made for stealth.’

 

Keyleth raised her hand, flapping at the rest of them in an attempt to encourage them to shut up as she closed her eyes, letting her mind wonder from the room to the smouldering ruins of a Library. To a blonde haired human and an unimpressed dwarf picking their way through piles of rubble and the half existent library, their arms laden with books and eyes dark with worry. 

 

“She’s alive.” The druid sighed as her vision returned, her green eyes meeting dark brown as she looked to Kima, nodding. The halfling had taken no notice of the others, lost in her thoughts: “Tired, but alive. The dragon is nowhere close.” 

 

Kima felt her heartbeat slow, the slightest smile curling at her lips as her worry for Allura subsided. If the wizard had made it this far, she was going to be okay for a little longer. There where other things that she needed to do than worry for the woman she loved.

 

“So-” She looked around, her grip on the weapon relaxing slightly as she lent on it, examining the motley crew surrounding her, if anyone was going to defeat a dragon, it was probably going to be Vox Machina, they were exactly the kind of fools that wouldn’t stop until they were dead: “What are we doing?” 

 

“Looking for the Vestiges of the Divergence.” Vex’ahlia explained, tucking her cloak around her shoulders as she stretched, showing off every curve.

 

“Those are real?” The Paladin cocked her eyebrow, disbelief flickering across her features. Yesterday she wouldn’t have believed four dragons would decide to team up, so magic weapons left by the gods probably shouldn't be  _ that  _ surprising: “Of course they are. Where do we start.”

 

“Well.” Scanlan Shorthalt’s voice appeared from seemingly nowhere, the second gnome had zones out at some point during the exciting visit to the Platinum Sanctuary: “We were hoping Vord might know.”

 

“Let me guess, he was totally helpful? That's normal. The guy is a  _ dick.”  _ She grinned sarcastically, feeling the warmth from her gods symbol pressing into her chest as she looked around: “May Bahaumits light guide us. We’ve got a world to save.” 

……

 

Whatever she had been expecting to suffer through with Vox Machina, it hadn’t been a trip to possibly the wettest place on earth to find something with an overly complicated name that didn’t make that much sense to her. At least she had the opportunity to hit a few things.

 

Or she would have done, if she hadn’t been whacked by a ray of telekinetic force and thrown bodily into pit of kuo-toa remains.

 

By the time the group had landed in Whitestone, prize in hand and more than one new scar to tell the tale of, Kima was ready for a large amount of ale and a good night's sleep before she was forced to face anything more taxing than taking off her armour. The unfamiliar city was already filling with the people that had been rescued from emon, a handful of survivors that Vox Machina had rescued. The female de Rolo quickly assigned her to a cottage on the edge of the town, and she was more than happy to bid goodbye to the exhausted party and throw herself headfirst into the pillows.

 

The ache of worry for Allura returned as she settled into the completely oversized bed, hair still tangled in braids and cheeks scuffed with muck from the fall. This little cottage seemed to be a place that would suit Allie, everything was obviously made for someone human sized, even the mugs where slightly oversized for her. Turning over, Kima knelt up on the bed, eyes closed as she began to recite a prayer she’d been whispering for the last fifteen years, her gods symbol pressed between her hands. 

 

**_Blessed light of Bauhamt,_ **

**_Protect my lady,_ **

**_Be the fire of her hearth and the protector of her home,_ **

**_The defender of her deeds and warmth of her heart,_ **

**_Until to my lady I may return._ **

 

It had been a verse she’d made up during a particularly boring lecture from one of her many peers at the temple, Allies name had appeared in a message from the Tal’dorei council, something about protection measures and gnolls that kima hadn’t bothered to read. She had been more surprised to find the word  _ Lady  _ shoved in front of the young wizards name. Where they being polite? Allie had never mentioned that she’d been given a title in any of their letters since Kima had departed barley six months before.

 

From that night on she’d prayed for her love.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Allura felt like she hadn't slept for a week, maybe even longer, the ash and the dust and the thick scent of death where heavy in the library. Westrunn was in ruins, the once beautiful city had crumbled into ash the same way Emon had, falling under the might of the Chroma Conclave.

Between herself and Drake they’d managed to gather a decent pile of information, the majority of which had been shoved into her bag of holding, the dust covered tome she was currently thumbing through was barely holding together after being doused in flames. Whilst Allura had something to occupy herself with, it was easy not to think about the dragons, or about the struggle that was about to ensue, or how  _ guilty  _ she felt for everything that had happened. It was her fault. It felt like it was all her fault. Thordak had come looking for her. He’d known it had been Allura had had sealed his final fate, had managed to keep him locked away for so many years.

She still couldn’t figure out how he’d managed to escape her binds. Allura hadn’t even felt the spell breaking. 

Surely he hadn’t done that alone.

And now he was working with other dragons, and entire gang of them that had decided to rain hell on Exandria.

But what for. What was the purpose of their attack? For Thordak it was obvious, revenge, power, dominion over others. But what did the other dragons want? Was it as simple as gold or was there something more going on. 

Allura almost jumped out of her skin at the feeling of a hand against her elbow; and looked down to find her friend beside her, his own expression dark with frustration: “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

The blonde sighed, tossing aside the useless book as she wrapped her arms around herself, looking around at the ruins of the once beautiful cobalt soul library. Last week, she would have sacrificed almost anything just to be allowed an afternoon in its halls.

“He was looking for me, Drake. Maybe if he’d found me there would have been no need for all of this.”

“Vysoren, don’t be an idiot.” The man glared at her, shaking his head in annoyance at the human: “You really think that bloody dragon would have given up the chance to roast a city just to eat you? It would have made no difference.” 

“But maybe-” 

“But nothing lass, you’re needed here, Emon certainly needs your assistance, and Kima would have something to say about you wanting to donate yourself to a dragon.” 

“Oh.”  _ He was certainly right about that.  _

“That girl would probably go head to head with every single dragon to protect you.” He shook his head, looking the human woman beside him up and down: “Only the gods know why. Bloody squashy human.” 

Allura couldn’t help but manage a slight smile of her own at the jibe, in their years together, it had become a long standing joke that a well placed kick could take the arcanist down for an entire fight. She could feel the tears burning at the corners of her eyes as she looked at him, for a moment seeing a much younger man, surrounded by a group of people Allura had come to care about as if they where her family.

Another family that she had lost.

“How are we going to face so many of them. One was enough. One dragon cost us enough.” She explained, sitting down on a lump of marble that might once have been a pillar, resting her forehead in her hand.

“I know.” Drake agreed, sighing as she stood beside her, his own hands pressed against his hips as he surveyed the destruction: “but they’d tell you the same thing I am. You’re not to blame. We all knew exactly what that fight could cost us.”

For a few moments, they were both silent, lost in their thoughts. There where things that needed to be done, there would be time for this later.

“Chin up, Allura. We’ve taken him out once, we can do it again.” He pointed out, almost managing a smile of his own as he squeezed her shoulder firmly, trying to comfort her before pulling away to dig through the next pile of books: “This time, we’ve got a little more on our side than good ideas and over-excited teenagers.” 

Allura didn’t bother to correct him, turning away as she quickly wiped her eyes. She’d not realised just how much she missed the man standing beside her until now, Drake had always been a surprisingly good mentor. The two fell back into a comfortable silence as they continued their mission, digging through the dust until the sun was dangerously low in the sky, casting ominous shadows across the city.

“We should get back before someone notices we’re here.” Allura muttered; adding the next book he handed over to her bag, checking the contents: “This is almost full…” 

“Agreed lass, but I don’t have enough left for a spell tonight.” Drake admitted, looking almost apologetic as he picked his way across to join her: “You?”

The blonde shook her head awkwardly, exchanging a look with the other: “No...” They both knew what they were going to have to do. Allura hadn’t slept in the open since their last night as an adventuring party, the thought of trying to sleep in dragon territory sent a spike of ice shooting down her spine.

“Well. Guess we’d better find somewhere to camp.”

“ I can take first watch.”

The dwarf nodded in agreement, her own concern echoed in his expression as they turned from the Cobalt Soul and back towards the destroyed city.

The moon was glittering in the sky by the time the two found an abandoned house to hide in, dragging all of the soft furnishings into the only room that still had a roof and creating somewhere to rest. Allura was curled at the edge of it, blanket around her shoulder as she read by the light of a cantrip, the glow floating just above her palm.

She hadn’t felt this vulnerable in a very long time.

Her work in Emon, the security of a position on the council of Tal’dorei, the knowledge that she had done some good in the world had been her comfort, the validation she had needed that it had been worth it.

None of it had been worth anything. 

Questioning herself wasn’t something Allura did very often, but in the quiet it was easy, her mind seemed to be working at a hundred miles an hour as the carefully constructed walls in her brain fell to pieces. 

Finally, she let the danger and the darkness of the night overwhelm her, the tears returning thick and fast as she curled around herself.

Allura didn’t remember falling asleep, she didn’t remember what she had been dreaming about when she was suddenly yanked from her slumber by her friend, a panicked look in his eyes as she shook her shoulder, rousing her in moments: “Allura!”

“Drake-” Her eyes opened almost instantly, looking around in shock before her senses where suddenly assaulted: “What-” 

The air was thick with the stench of smoke, the early morning punctuated by fire and screaming.

“We have to go. Now.” Drake commanded, closing his hands around hers as he dragged the wizard to her feet, arcane energy already sparking around his form. 

Allura didn’t have time to stay a word before she was yanked through the teleportation circle and into Whitestone Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

It was more of a crash than a landing as the two magic users hit the floor of the Whitestone council chambers, breath knocked clean from the wizards lungs as she landed on her knees. 

 

For a moment, as the magic and the last dregs of Westrunn cleared from her vision, Whitestone seemed to be in ruins. Allura could feel the panic rising in her chest as she blinked, forcing the images to disappear. 

 

Whitestone was safe. They were safe.

 

The three figures huddled around the table jumped at the sound, abandoning their tea as they darted across to the source of the magic. 

 

The Lady of Whitestone had done nothing but worry since her brother and his group of friends had left on the hunt for someone willing to help, leaving Cassandra to focus on trying to contain the amount of refugees heading into Whitestone from the other broken cities. The two sitting with her had made themselves equally useful since arriving, the red-toned tiefling and her partner had instantly set to work doing as much as they could. As important members of a criminal organization (Cassandra tried to not think about what her father would have said if he knew who she was associating with) they had come with information and a surprising amount of knowledge to help keep her newly reformed city from falling apart.

 

The misfit group had quickly become friends as Zahras advice and Kashaws general attitude towards everything had been surprisingly calming. It was almost like having siblings again to be able to sit and talk and learn. 

 

If Cass had to come up with one good thing about the sudden arrival of dragons, it was that she didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

 

The sudden reappearance of the blonde and her companion had sent a sudden rush of panic straight through her. She’d been expecting a message, or at least a warning before the two returned.

 

“Allura?” The wizard would have known that voice anywhere as the figure of Cassandra De Rolo came running across to her: “Allura! Drake! Are you okay?”

 

“Yes-” The blonde tried to reply with at least a little dignity as she was hauled back to her feet by the group, coughing ash from her lungs as she looked around, unsure of their new companions: “Yes. Of course.”

 

“Darling are you sure?” The tiefling woman frowned as she looked the human over, not letting go of the arm she’d used to pull Allura up: “You look dreadful. How about some tea?” 

 

“That sounds bloody brilliant right now Lass.” Drake replied from somewhere around the blondes elbow, coughing as he cleaned dust from his hair. 

 

“Wait.” Allura raised her hand, stopping  her friend as she examined their new companions over with a frown: “Cassandra, Can you vouch for these people?” 

 

“Yes.” The lady of Whitestone said without pause, raising her eyebrows in surprise: “Allura-”

 

“You can't be too careful.” The other male in the room pointed out, offering his hand to the Wizard in greeting as he managed a smile: “Kashaw Vesh, And this is Zahra Hydras, members of the Slayers Take, friends of Vox Machina.” 

 

The blonde took the offering, shaking lightly as she almost visibly relaxed. If these people were here are the request of Vox Machina, they should be reasonably safe: “Allura Vysoren, and this is Drake Thunderbrand.”

 

Zahra beamed as she padded back towards the table, a spark of magic at her fingertips. “Well, darlings, now that we’re all introduced, how about that cup of tea whilst we exchange information?” With a wave of her hand she had set the kettle to boil, encouraging the others to join.

 

With only a touch of reluctance, Allura followed, unable to resist the offer of something warm and more information.

 

For the rest of the day, the improvised council meeting continued. Allura and Drake unloaded the books and information they had gathered during their adventure, describing in detail everything they had seen. The tiefling woman was just as giving with her information, explaining how the two had escaped to the safety of Whitestone as quickly as possible. 

 

At some point, someone must had brought food into the room as Allura found herself slowly working her way through a sandwich as Drake shared the story of how the two of them had met Thordak before, how they’d barley managed to survive that encounture. It had been the mention of Kimas name that had shaken Allura from her stupor. She’d been so busy worrying about everything else that she hadn’t taken a moment to check if her friend was alive.

 

If her  _ love  _ was alive.

 

“Cass-” She started, the panic obvious in her voice.

 

“Vox Machina went to Vasselheim, they were going to go and ask for help.” The younger explained without waiting for Allura to finish her question, eyes sparkling as she looked at her friend: “My brother said something about asking at the Platinum sanctuary, I suspect your Lady Kima is with them.”

 

The blonde was about to ask how Cass had known what she was about to say when the tiefling interrupted, cocking an eyebrow as she looked around: “Kima? I know her. Short, angry, beautiful eyes.” 

 

“Once tried to impale me on a mace,” Kash added, a grin pulling at his lips as he raised his mug to his mouth.

 

“That's her.” Allura agreed, managing a smile of her own at the thought, the paladin did seem to have a habit of hitting fish, asking questions later. 

 

“Did you try to murder you too?”

 

“No… not lately. She did once but that was the fault of a particularly horrible litch we met in Wildmount.” 

 

“Owch.”

 

“It was nothing too terrible, just a few bruises. I’ve had much worse. I almost felt sorry for the thing when she beat it to a pulp in revenge.”

 

“There's been quite a few things I've taken great delight in murdering,” Zahra smiled as she lent over the table, rescuing the teapot and refilling her mug: “Kashaw darling do you remember the beholder? The one in Ravenloft with the teenage cult?”

 

The older members of the group relaxed for a few minutes, sharing stories with raised eyebrows and smug grins.  Cassandra stayed quiet for most of the discussion, concentrating on her note taking as the others talked.

 

Finally, she looked up from her scribbles, skin as pale as the white streaking her dark hair. With a jolt, the rest of the group where brought back to earth at her words: “Tomorrow we’ll call a meeting of everyone here that can help, the city needs to be protected from these dragons. If they find out where we are they’ll raise the city, and I only just got my home back.” Her expression hardened as she rose, the same hit of steel that Allura had seen many times in her brothers eyes sparkled as she looked around at the blonde and her companion: “You need to rest, I’ll have someone take these books to the war room.” 

 

“Cassandra-” Allura started, rising in turn as she flicked her braids over her shoulders.

 

“-She’s right lass.” Drake pointed out, resting his hand on the wizards arm with the slightest nod: “Sleep would do us both good. And a bath. Those bloody dragons will still be here in the morning.” 

 

The woman couldn’t quite manage to argue as she followed Cassandra from the room, watching the younger in surprise as she easily took control of the situation. Allura couldn’t help but feel proud of this girl, she had grown in confidence since their last meeting, Cass was going to make a wonderful leader once they managed to get rid of the dragons


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. This is a little smutty, but it's nothing graphic, just (very) heavy petting :3

It was 24 hours, and another meeting before the Wizard finally managed to locate the Paladin. Kima and Vox Machina had been busy doing… something. Allies wasn't completely sure what they had been doing, the only thing she could seem to concentrate on was the shorter woman's slight smile and the new lines of dirt across her cheek. Kima was here, in the room with her, and very much alive. The halfling woman had never liked talking in public situations, and this was no different.

It was almost an hour before the meeting finished, and the two of them hung back as the rest of the group let the room, only Vex'ahlia daring to shoot a curious look over her shoulder at the two of them as they left.

The subject of the two of them hadn't been brought up yet, despite the sly grin Cassandra had worn for a moment at the suggestion of the two sharing a home, and the obvious exchange of smiles and glances when they should have been concentrating. The wizard was silently praying that nobody ever asked, she wasn't sure she could put these feelings into words.

“You’re alive…” Allura let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding as the door slammed closed behind their companions.

 

“Of course I am.” Kima grinned as she walked straight across the room, her intentions obvious as she reached for the blonde, waiting until she’d dropped to her level to throw both arms tight around her neck: “You didn’t really think a dragon would get me, did you?”

 

The wizard laughed softly, her own arms around Kima as she pressed her lips to her forehead: “No… maybe… I was worried. I was expecting you to attempt to pick a fight with it.”

 

“Oh I am  _ going  _ to pick a fight with it. With all of them. Soon. After I make sure you’re safe.” The shorter pointed out as she blushed at the kiss, moving to slip her hand underneath Alluras chin, pulling her to the right angle to press a kiss against her mouth. There was something desperate in her touch, the need to check that the person she loved was still breathing: “What in the nine hells where you doing running off into danger without me? I was all set to go after you the moment Keyleth told me you where at the Cobalt reserve. I only didn’t because she scryed on you.” 

 

“She did? I had no idea.”

 

“Good. Means the dragon doesn’t know we did it either.” Kima mused, pressing another kiss to the humans lips, then a second, and a third, unable to stop herself making damn sure the woman in front of her really was there. One hand found hair and tangled into it as she pressed their bodies together. 

 

Allura didn’t pull away for a moment as she returned the affection, arms tight around her lovers waist as she held on, the kisses leaving both of them flush and slightly breathless. Finally, she found her voice just as the paladins mouth trailed away to kiss her jawline.

 

“Kima…” Allura muttered, trying to drag her mind away from their embrace, back to the dragons, back to the mission they should be focusing on despite the fact there was nothing to be done until the morning. But her lover was kissing her, pulling her closer as her hand wandered down her body, ignoring the dust and the dirt and the traces of the danger waiting for them outside. 

 

Kina was making it very  _ very  _ difficult for her to concentrate on anything else.

 

“...Someone's going to catch us…” She pointed out lightly, biting back a moan as the other woman nipped at her earlobe, the wandering hand pressing against her breast as she tugged at the overly complicated (and slightly singed) dress. Allie hadn’t had a moment to change since Emon, she honestly hadn’t even thought about it. 

 

Bless Bauhamt, making out with her --  _ what was Kima to her? They still hadn’t established that _ \-- on the floor of a council room in Whitestone had never been this tempting before. 

 

“And? You scared the De Rolos are gonna walk back in here and see you?” Kima asked with a grin. She usually despised public displays of affection, especially from other people, but she’d never stopped loving her ability to make Allura turn the shade of a tomato when she kissed her like this.

 

“I don’t think…” The blonde muttered, a whimper finally escaping her mouth as the other woman's mouth snuck away down the side of her neck, biting at pale skin hard enough to leave a mark, her skilled hand pulling at the ribbon holding back half of her hair: “Now is a good…”

 

“Arcanist Allura Vysoren,” The paladin sighed loudly as her hands came up to cup Allie’s cheeks, the sarcasm dripping through her voice as she addressed the other woman by her full name, still grinning as she lent in just enough to press their lips together in a chaste kiss: “Now might be the  _ only  _ time we have. And I want my last memory to be your face when you cum.”

 

The wizard almost laughed, shaking her head slightly as she lent into the touch on her cheek. Kima wasn’t wrong. She usually wasn’t when it came to more natural desires, and Allie could feel herself giving in to the affection. Kima was right, after everything that had happened in the last three days, why  _ shouldn’t  _ she let herself have exactly what her body craved for once: “Can you keep your pants on whist i create a teleportation circle at least? I would much rather take you to bed than have you on the floor.”

 

“Deal.  _ My  _ clothes stay on.” Kimas eyes fluttered with  delight at Alluras request, the look of innocence she gave her lover as she stepped back completely fake: “You meant what you said to Cassandra about staying with me?”

 

“Of course I did. It makes sense for everyone involved if I do.” The blonde moved, kneeling up on the floor as she began to trace the symbols with her fingertips. It had been a long time since she’d needed a spellbook to complete this ritual. In all honesty she had been so exhausted before she’d seen Kima that she’d been wondering if she would ever be able to do magic again, but the sight of the other woman safe and whole had sent a final spark surging through her. 

 

Moving with surprising grace, Kima stepped up behind her, waiting until Allura lent forwards to grab for her ass, groping hard enough to steal another moan from her lover. She wasn’t going to let the other woman out of her grip again for as long as possible.

 

“Also means nobody's going to question us being in the same bed.” The Paladin purred as her hand moved, trailing upwards from the base of her spine to the lacing on her gown. Just because Kima had promised to stay dressed didn’t mean her lover had to, and there was something completely intoxicating about seeing her on her knees. (It had been something Kima  _ might  _ have mentioned in one of her letters.)

 

Trying to hold onto her concentration, the Wizard didn’t pull away from the curious hands on her back, eyes closing as she began muttering the arcane spell. She was completely unaware of what her lover was doing until the symbols began to glow, illuminating both of them in her magic just as Kima finished her mission to unfasten her dress.

 

“Kima-!” Allura made possibly the least dignified sound she had made in her life before grabbing the other woman's arm; pulling them both through the circle and straight into the bedroom of their small cottage on the western border of Whitestone.

 

“Worth it.” Kima chucked as the Wizard paused for a second, scuffing out the spell circle with her foot and casting a protection spell on their home.

 

In her opinion, Allura Vysoren never looked more gorgeous than she did right now. Blush staining her cheeks her her mission, hair half undone and dress slipping down to reveal the curve of her chest, lovebites darkening on the side of her neck as she turned on Kima, scooping her up with surprising strength and dumping her bodily on the bed. 

 

“It was?” The blonde asked lightly, shrugging off her dress and climbing onto the bed to kneel over her lover, pulling the other plait loose from its ribbon before leaning down to kiss her. There was nothing innocent about the way that Allura was kissing her, one hand in her hair and her tongue slipping into Kimas mouth to explore.

 

Kimas hands where her on her half-bare body in moments, brushing over the familiar map of curves and scars, a mutter of encouragement slipping from her as she arched upwards into her touch. Neither of them needed to talk, needed to say a single word as their hands explored each others bodies, pulling away the fabric keeping their skin apart. They both needed this, the warmth of each others touch and the reassurance of a familiar heartbeat pressing against their chests.  

 

For the first time in years, Allura made love to Kima, mouth pressed against her ear as she whispered to her, muttering encouragement as she guided her to her climax. There was no need to rush, tomorrow they would face the dragons and the past and everything that had yet to be. For right now, they were together, and there was nothing else that mattered except each other. 

 

By the time they were both exhausted the daylight had faded completely, bathing the room in a pale moonlight glow.

 

“Kima…” Allura muttered, her voice surprisingly loud in the hazy silence. She was on her back, hips still aching from the fourth orgasm of the evening, Kimas body tucked into the crook of her arm.

 

“Mm?” The other muttered in reply, one arm slung lazily over Alluras waist as she stroked her fingers through her hair. There was something nice about seeing Allie like this, naked and tired and kiss stained and in  _ her  _ bed, the wizard somehow looked younger relaxing in the moonlight.

 

“Are...do you think…” Her carefully planned thoughts all seemed to be drifting from her mind, still lost in a hazy bliss: “Will we…”

 

“Will we get rid of that dumbass dragon? Yeah. Of course. You’re an incredible Wizard, I’m pretty cool, and we’ve got Vox Machina to take most of the damage.”

 

“Kima!”

 

“Aw come on, you know their Goliath can put up with way more punching than a normal person, and Keyleth is pretty cool when shes in animal mode.” 

 

“And I thought you couldn’t stand them. That sounds awful like a compliment.”

 

“Yeah well. They deserve _ one.  _ They’re on the hunt for the Vestiges of the Divergence.” She explained, her hand wondering down to stroke over the soft curves of Alluras body: “Did you know they’re real?”

 

“I have heard of them… magical artifacts created by the gods themselves. I think i read about them somewhere in Whitestones library…”

 

“Oh no. Earth to the bookworm. No more reading until the morning. Keep the nerding for later Allie.”

 

“Okay, okay,” She chuckled softly as she lent down for another kiss: “Okay. Right now, i’m focusing on you.” 

 

“On us.”

 

“On  _ us.”  _ Allura agreed, feeling her cheek turn pink at the sentiment. What ‘ _ us’  _ meant, she was going to hold onto it with both hands and never let go again. Quickly, she changed the subject, distracting both of them: “It's going to be strange to see you every day again, it's been far too long since I shared a home with anyone.” 

 

“You always lived in that tower alone?”

 

“Mm. It was a gift from the people of Emon… and I liked having peace and quiet to work in, so i never felt the need for…” She frowned, thinking: “...anyone.”

 

“For someone so good with people, you’re a total introvert Allie.”

 

“And for someone so terrible with them, you hate being alone.” She pointed out, leaning in slightly as she wrapped their hands together, covering the smaller womans easily with her own. 

 

“I'd rather be with you than anyone else in Tal'dorei. You know that, right?” 

 

“I know.”

 

“You know.” Kima smiled as she lent in and pressed another kiss to the Wizards lips, smiling at her: “You're going to be waking up with me beside you for at least the next couple of months, I'm not going to leave you alone now I've got you.”


End file.
